My Everlasting Friend
by BeccaWinchester5783
Summary: Sam and Jess have a complex reltaionship, that will last forever. Inspired by the Blue October song of the same name. Some mild cursing


Sam's Everlasting Friend

Her grey eyes shine in the bright moonlight, her lips parting slightly. "Sam, are you sure that you want this?" She asks, holding my hand in hers. I nod, kissing her fingers.

She smiles and pushes herself off of the grassy ground, standing over me.

"Then Samuel Winchester, will you do me the honor of not only being my everlasting friend, but my husband as well?" She asks, pulling me up.

I smile and kiss her.

"Of course Jess." I reply, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Tears run down her face, tears of joy.

I wipe her tears away.

"Come on, let's go celebrate." I smirk, fighting tears of my own.

"Yeah, let's celebrate." She says softly, tugging me towards Stanford again.

~1 year later~

Her grey eyes shine in the bright sun outside of the airport, her lips pursed in frustration.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" She groans, standing with a hand perched on her narrow hip. I nod, slamming the trunk of the cab shut.

She rolls her eyes and pulls her suitcase over the concrete.

"Then can you hurry up Mr. Macho Man?"

I roll my eyes and shake my bangs out of my face, watching her walk away from me.

"Can you stop being a bitch Jessica?" I shout after her.

She stops in her tracks and whirls around to face me.

"A bitch? I'm acting like a bitch Sam?" She shouts back.

"You heard me. You're a bitch." I shoot back.

"Well if I'm a bitch then you, my friend, are the bastard son of a bitch!" She shouts, tears running down her face.

Anger, then humor passes over me, making me laugh.

"What, what's so funny?" Jess asks, wiping her tears with a gloved hand.

"You're face got all red, and your nose scrunched up. It was so cute." I laugh, embracing my fiancé.

Jess blinks, and then laughs like it's the funniest thing she's ever heard.

"Why are we fighting Sam?" She asks, breathing in my cologne.

"I don't know. Come on, we've got a plane to catch." I say, picking our bags up off the sidewalk with one arm, wrapping the other around Jess's shoulders and leading her inside.

She holds my hand in hers and leads me to the airport gate.

As we pass by the other people, I feel my chin lift up in pride, something I've never felt before. I know that it's because Jess is standing next to me. It's only then when I'm able to be proud and hold my chin up high.

We take our seats on the plane, and I kiss her deeply, her hand never uncurling form mine.

"I love you." We say in unison, before smiling at each other and kissing again.

Later on that day, Jess falls asleep on my chest, her hand still curled in mine, never letting go.

I smile, kiss her forehead, and drift off into a sleep myself, dreaming of our wedding.

~A month later~

Her eyes shine dully in the kitchen light, her brow furrowed, lips pouting.

"Do you really have to leave? I can't plan this wedding all on my own Sam." She asks, holding my arm.

I nod and kiss her forehead.

"Ok then, just promise me that you will be coming home." She smiles sadly, grabbing my cold hands and folding her fingers through mine.

I kiss her fingers.

"I promise." I murmur.

Tears run down her face, rolling slowly down her cheeks, curling down to her red lips.

I kiss the tear closest to her mouth.

"Hey, I love you. You know that right?" I tell her, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, I know babe. I love you too." She says, not letting go of my hands.

"Okay, I've gotta go now, but I'll see you in a week. I swear I will help you pick out cake samples and bridesmaid dresses as soon as I get back." I promise, lifting my bag off the floor with one hand.

"Okay. Let me walk you to his car." She says, holding my hand and leading me to Dean's car parked out front.

She stands by the car as I slide in.

I close the door after one last kiss.

She sets her hand on the cold passenger window and I do the same.

And as Dean drives off, Jess holds that spot on the window until we turn the corner.

Although her hand has left the window, I still see her handprint on it, matching up with my own print.

"You gonna be ok kid?" Dean asks.

I nod.

"One quick job right? No biggie." I assure my older brother.

He shrugs and returns his attention towards the road.

~1 week later~

Her eyes glaze over in fear, her lips parted in a scream.

"Sam!" She screams out to me.

I reach for her hand, succeeding in grabbing it.

"I love you." She tells me, before bursting into flames.

"No Jess!" I cry, watching as the love of my life bursts into flames, before running out of the house.

I watch the flood of blue and red lights wash over me, and then stare at my hand, the one she held just minutes ago.

There is black soot where her hand held mine, leaving a mark on my fingers.

Tears run down my face, and with the hand that belonged to her, I wipe them away, feeling her magical touch on my skin.

When I look at the hand again, the mark is gone, smeared by my tears.

With a sad smile, I bid her goodbye, knowing that she will forever be my friend.

~2 days later~

I stand over her, eyes shining in the bright sunlight.

"You always took care of me, always loved me, and always stood by me. You gave me an extra skip in my step, and this overwhelming feeling of pride every time that I stood beside you. You held my hand through good times and bad, and for that I will always remember you Jess. And I love you too." I sniffle, setting flowers and my engagement ring down on her grave.

I stand up and walk away from her grave, my chin lifting up as her spirit stands beside me, fingers curling over mine, just like before.

It is then that I know she will always be here, and she will never uncurl her fingers from mine.

She is Jessica Moore, my everlasting friend, and she'll be here forever, in memory and in spirit, just not in body form.


End file.
